


The Scariest Place

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that one time when Hurts were answering questions on Facebook and Theo said IKEA was the scariest place he’s ever been. Written purely for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scariest Place

“It’s following us!” Theo pointed at a Christmas tree for the second time already. He was starting to regret letting Adam drag him to IKEA. Especially when all he wanted was to go back to his bed.

Adam took a good look at his friend, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “What were you smoking last night?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “It’s true! I could’ve sworn it was standing right by those shelves,” he gestured with his hand to the far corner of the room, “and now it’s all the way here.”

“Maybe someone moved it?”

Theo wasn’t really listening, still watching the tree that stood harmlessly by a table in one of those mock-up rooms. Adam just shook his head. He only then realized there were no people around. Out of nowhere, a chill creeped down his spine. He shrugged it off, getting annoyed with the whole situation. Two grown men afraid of a Christmas tree. What a sight.

“Come on, it’ll be closing soon.” He turned to go. Theo joined him eagerly, occasionally glancing back, muttering something about “never mixing drinks again”. Adam chuckled, not so uneasy anymore. Theo walked a bit ahead, more than ready to leave. Then something made him slow down and stop. He couldn’t hear Adam walking. He turned around, only to be greeted with silence. Adam was nowhere in sight. Theo immediately looked at the tree, but it just stood there, the Christmas lights glowing innocently on the branches that were made to look covered with snow. He stood frozen to the spot.

“Adam?”

Nothing. Heart racing, he walked back quickly, looking everywhere, always keeping the tree in sight.

“Adam! This isn’t funny!”

Silence. He ran now, looking everywhere, until finally, he carefully approached the tree. He noticed one of the branches was swaying a bit, as if someone just bumped into it.

“Got you!” Adam said behind Theo, causing him to spin around. He sprinted off before Theo could gather himself. The shock passed quickly though.

“ANDERSON YOU IDIOT!” he yelled after Adam who ran off in the direction of “EXIT” sign. Theo could hear him laughing all the way here. He ran after him and out to the lifts, where Adam was already pushing the button. The doors opened almost immediately, Theo got in just in time, with Adam chuckling in the opposite corner. He was watching Theo cautiously, preparing for his reaction. Theo couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch him or hug him. Instead, he put on his best poker face and said very evenly:

“Well I’m certainly glad you weren’t eaten by a mutant tree.” He leaned on the wall, eyebrow raised slightly.

“Sorry, I know it wasn’t that funny.” Adam even managed to keep a straight face for about five seconds, before bursting out laughing again. Theo couldn’t stop himself from smiling. It was impossible to stay mad at the bastard.

“That’s it, Anderson,” he said with a mock threat and crossed the small distance between them.

“No tickling!” Adam yelped but Theo didn’t manage to do much – the doors opened, small groups of people walking by, some throwing glances at the two flustered disheveled men. They were both giggling all the way to the front doors. Outside, it was getting dark already, the chilly December air filled with the soft murmur of people’s voices. 

“So, what was it you wanted to buy?” Theo suddenly asked.

“Oh shit, I completely forgot.”


End file.
